TMNT: Fairy Tale Twist, part two
by BBPRIMEFAN101
Summary: In this spoof of Hansel and Gretel, the turtles are magically, and eerily, swept away, and they awaken in the same place, but also a different place. A young girl takes them to the inn where the elderly innkeeper takes care of them. But behind all of the good food and kindness lies darker, evil secrets.


This is based off a dream I had.  
Summary: In this chapter, the inn keeper Lahni inspects the turtles physically and mentally to create their rooms and have it 'suit them', Kame serves them as well and see odd behavior from her.  
**I don't, and NEVER will, own anything TMNT related!**

"Welcome to my Inn, boys," the inn keeper Lahni said sweetly with a smile and led them into the Inn.

"Uh...thank you for allowing us into your home, Miss Inn Keeper," said Leo.

"Oh, you are quite welcome, dear. Camella has told me of how your camp was destroyed," the decrepit lady said, "and I knew I just had to give you a home, no matter who or what you are."

"We really appreciate that," said Donnie. "Not very many humans accept us for what we are. Means a lot that you and Kame do."

"Oh, of course, dearie. Aren't you a sweet thing," Lahni patted Donnie's cheek, then she eyed Raph and Spike. "Oh, you seem like a strong young man."

Raph grinned. "Yeah well," he said, "all those years of ninjutsu really paid off when it comes to kicking butt."

"Oh, you study battle arts," Lahni exclaimed. "What fun-and who is this handsome little thing?" she cooed at the turtle on Raphael's shoulder.

"Oh, that's Spike, my pet," Raph informed her.

"Oh, he's just so adorable," Lahni scratched under Spike's chin, "I could just eat you up!" She turned to Michelangelo. "So quiet, aren't you?"

"Don't take offense, ma'am, but I'm not usually comfortable meeting new people in a strange place," Mikey mumbled.

"Mikey, that's rude," Leo frowned.

"Oh, not to worry, dear, it is quite alright," Lahni said to Leo then back to Mikey. "Don't fret, young one. Everyone who has come across here has felt the same way you do, but they do feel welcome and comfortable after a while. I promise you, dear boy, you and your brothers will have a pleasant stay." Mikey smiled ear to ear.

"Camella, why don't fix these boys some breakfast? I am sure they must be famished," Lahni declared.

"Yes, Miss Inn Keeper," Kame bowed her head and went into the kitchen where she began to cook right away.

"Come, come, boys, you must eat," Lahni urged them into the kitchen and sat them at a counter table. "Now, is there anything you boys like particularly for breakfast? My little Camella can cook just about anything!"

"Well, we don't want to have to wear you two out," Leo said.

"Oh, no, dear, we can handle it," Lahni said cheerfully. "Now, what would you boys like for breakfast?"

"Pancakes and eggs!" Mikey exclaimed. "With bacon! Please," he added politely.

"Uh...I guess that will include us all on that," Donnie smirked.

"And uh, if you wouldn't mind some biscuits with gravy and butter?" Leo added.

"Oh, of course, dear. Kame will have it all ready for you soon," Lahni smiled sweetly.

"Thanks, Miss Inn Keeper," Raph exclaimed.

"Oh, you boys can just call me Miss Lahni," she assured them and left the kitchen to her quarters. "Let Camella know if you'd like anything else. Oh, and once you finish eating, come and meet me in the living room."

Kame stirred the batter for the pancakes quickly and poured them into a pan. Then she went to the eggs and scrambled them up and adjusted the bacon strips.

"You need some help, Kame?" Leo asked.

"Oh, no thank you, Leonardo," she replied as she pulled out a muffin tray for the biscuits. "I've had so much practice with this I feel like I can do anything. I'm faster than ever with four mouths to feed."

"You won't be eating?" Donnie said.

"Oh, I eat after I have done my chores," Camella poured the biscuit batter into the tray and shoved it into the oven, then she flipped the pancakes over and over until she had a perfect pancake patty.

Mikey drummed his fingers on the counter table as he gazed at the items on the cooking counter. He reached into a bowl and felt something powdery and dry. He pulled his hand out and realized it was flour. He grinned mischievously. "Hey, Donatello," he called. Once he had Don's attention, he raised his powdered hand and smacked it across Donnie's face and laughed uproariously.

"Ugh, Mikey, why'd ya do that?! You know I'm allergic ta..._Ha'Schooo!_" Donnie sneezed and itched the underside of his snout while glaring at his youngest brother.

Kame wiped one of her hands clean and handed Don a tissue. "Bless you," she said politely and went back to cooking.

"Thanks," Donnie nodded as he blew his nose. Camella added three pancake patties, eggs, bacon, and a biscuit to an empty plate. She slid it to Raphael, who sat in the first seat.

"Wow, that was quick," Raph declared as his mouth began to drool.

"Thank you. Now, would you like butter or gravy with your biscuit?" Kame held out a cup of white gravy and a bowl of butter.

"I'll have gravy, please," Raph said, and Kame sliced his biscuit halfway open in the middle and smothered it with gravy. She told him he could begin eating when he wanted to, and he began showing food in his mouth.

"I will have your plates ready in just a minute," Camella informed the others.

"Take all the time you need, Kame, we can wait," said Leo. They didn't need to wait very long, for their plates each took only literally a minute to prepare, and she slid a filled one to each of them.

"Yum! Thanks, Kame!" Mikey exclaimed as he stuffed his face full of Camella's cooking.

"You are welcome, Michelangelo," Kame said as she gathered all the mixing bowls and headed for the sink.

"You, know, Camella," Donnie began to point out, "that Kame in Japenese means tu-"

Kame suddenly tripped and landed on the tiled kitchen floor, the dirty bowls clattering around her. She gasped and quickly gathered them together again.

"Kame!" Leo cried and ran to her. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine," she fretted as she tried to carry the bowls in her arms.

"Here, let me help you," Leo offered and tried to take one of the bowls from her pile, but she gently but quickly pulled it away.

"Oh, it's okay, I got it," she said and stood up.

"Really, I'm happy to help," Leo tried to assist her again, but she grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"No, it's okay, I got. Really," she assured him with a smile. Leo was about to protest, but he stopped at the way she looked at him; something felt a bit off, and she was using her smile to hide it. He didn't bother questioning it and backed away.

"O-Okay, if you say so," Leo said as he sat down and began eating his breakfast, but he didn't keep his eyes off of Kame as she scrubbed the mixing bowls clean, hand-drying them and storing them away in the proper cabinet.

"Leo, everything okay?" Donatello said as he took a bite out of his eggs.

"Not sure. The way she looked at me-" Leo mumbled softly, but ceased when Miss Lahni entered the room.

"What was that noise? I heard a loud clatter," Miss Lahni said with a brief yawn.

"Oh, uh, Kame just tripped and the pots fell on the floor," said Leo.

"It was my fault, Miss Inn Keeper. I should've watched where I was going," Kame stood up straight, but kept her head down.

Miss Lahni shook her head. "Now, Camella, you know to take extra precautions when cooking. What if those bowls were full? They're breakfast would have been ruined, and they would not be happy about that, would they? And neither would I."

"I understand, Miss Inn Keeper. I am sorry," Kame winced softly.

Miss Lahni rolled her lavender eyes and sighed. "Oh, well; you were...probably excited to have some guests to look after since we haven't had any in quite a while." She stepped closer to Camella and laid a hand on her shoulder.

Kame flinched. "Yes, Miss Inn Keeper," she said warmly and slowly. "That's what it was."

"Oh, well. Accidents happen, I suppose. Just do not let it happen again, dear. Alright?" Miss Lahni said motherly, squeezing Camella's shoulder.

Kame flinched again, a bit more violently. "Yes...Miss Inn Keeper. I won't let it happen again." She turned to the turtles. "I am sorry to have disrupted your breakfast."

"You never did, Kame," Donnie said with a smile.

Miss Lahni lifts her hand from Camella's shoulder, who slightly gasps when she does. "Well, I am glad to hear that, Donatello," she said cheerfully. "Have you four enjoyed your breakfast?"

"Yes, Miss Lahni," they said.

"Excellent! And Camella, are the dishes clean and put away?"

"I just need to wash their plates and everything will be finished, Miss Inn Keeper," Kame said with a grin, somewhat full of spirit again.

"Oh, wonderful, my pet," Miss Lahni gently patted Camella on her cheek. "Just wash their plates and then meet me in the living room with them, alright, dear?"

"Yes, Miss Inn Keeper," Kame nodded, gathering the turtles' plates and scrubbing them under the running faucet.

"Oh, come boys, with me to the living room," Miss Lahni guided the boys out of the kitchen. She told them to line up in front of her. "Now, I want you boys to stay very, very still, alright?" They nodded, and she began to observe them y staring long and hard into each of their eyes, not blinking. It kind of freaked them out.

Camella now entered the living room after washing and putting away the turtles' dishes. "Uh...Kame, what is she doing?" Raph asked uneasily, as if someone had invaded his personal space.

"Oh, Miss Inn Keeper is observing your size, personality, and how you interact with one another," Kame replied.

"Yes, but why?"

"To create your rooms."

"Our rooms?" said Donnie. Camella nodded. "Why does she need to...observe us...to set up our rooms?"

Kame explained, "So your room can literally describe you. It'll be your personality all over. Just wait a while, and you will see what I mean."

Mikey blinked uneasily as Minn Lahni gazed into his eyes. He waved his hand in front of her face; she didn't flinch. "Dudes, it's like she's asleep with her eyes open!"

"Yes, she is reading your thoughts," said Kame.

"What does that mean?" Leo furrowed his brow.

"It is another way to know your personality, like your daily thoughts on each other."

"That's not creepy at all," said Mikey.

Miss Lahni had done the same thing on all four turtles; when she finished, she chirped, "I shall return in a few moments. Camella, keep the boys company while I work on their rooms." She headed up the stairs to the second floor.

"Yes, Miss Inn Keeper," Kame bowed her head and seated the turtles on the couch, placing herself in the rocking chair next to it. She smiled sweetly at them while they stared awkwardly at her. "What is it?" The boys merely blinked at her, but they spoke to her with their eyes. She could easily read them, as well: they had great curiosity, mainly about the events just after breakfast. Though she bore an innocent grin, a forced one at that, she had a sense of uneasiness in her, and dared not let any of them see it. "What are you staring at?"

"Oh, nothing," said Leo, and he and his brothers turned their gazes to somewhere else in the cottage. After about seven minutes of uneasy silence, Miss Lahni returned to the living room with a satisfied look on her peachy wrinkled face.

"Okay, dearies," she said to the turtles, "you may go on up and look at your rooms."

"How will we know which one is ours?" asked Mikey.

"Oh, trust me, boys. If you know yourselves as I do now, you will know exactly which is yours. Now go, go, go! Go and see," she urged them up the stairs while she and Kame waited downstairs.

On the second floor, the turtles turned a corner and saw two long hallways, one with two doors, and one with four. Obviously the hall with four doors was for them; now they needed to find out which one was their room. Mikey checked each door and stopped in front of the one with a clown's face carved into it. Raph and Spike stood in front of a door with a bolt of lightning carved into it. Donnie stood in front of the door with a carving of *A+D* in it. Leo stopped in front of the door with span class=""家族 carved into the wood, it meant family. They all sensed these were their chosen rooms. Only way to find out is to open the door.

They do so and gasp at what they find:

In Michelangelo's room, there was a pizza designed bean bag chair, a large flat screen TV, a video game set with a mountain of games, a large bed, and a teddy bear. The walls were different shades of orange, and there were action figures of all the enemies he and his bros had fought against. To top it all off, there was a giant pile of cardboard boxes, all filled with hot pepperoni and cheese pizza. He looked ready to scream.

In Raphael's room, it was like a mini gym with an arcade. There was a large punching bag on one side of the room, and a weight lifting set on the other. His bed was huge, and next to it was a mush smaller, but identical bed to Raph's, obviously it was for Spike. There was a large flat screen TV with dozens of game selections and horror flicks, and a popcorn machine. Raphael suddenly felt he was in heaven.

In Donatello's room, it's his dream lab: all the state-of-the-art technology, textbooks, regular books, chemicals, etc. He's got various types of microscopes and high-tech computers, and he noticed it's all one big switching wall, which means with a push of a button, the walls switch, and instead of a lab it becomes a library. His bed is large with sheets the shade of his mask, and there's a mini April O'Neil doll on a pillow. He picked it up and nuzzled it tenderly.

In Leonardo's room, it appeared he was back home. His old cot was there, and the room had that musky smell of the lair to it. He looked along the walls and saw tiny, three fingered hand prints; his hand prints, and his brothers'. The hand prints grew bigger in size as they reached the furthest wall where many photos were hung up. A few were of times as teenagers, many when they were little kids, and some when they were just tots. It reminded him deeply of home.

They all loved their rooms; they each settled in their beds and rested. Kame tip-toed up the stairs and smiled at her sleeping friends. She quietly closed each door then headed into her own room. She then slowly entered her room and shut the door.


End file.
